All I ever wanted
by KelaBelle
Summary: Jenny Humphrey's only ever wanted him, he smiles at her but she wants more then his smile she wants him, but he's in love with Vanessa who's everything shes not.


**Gossip Girl Oneshot-  
Pairing**:_Jenny/Nate_

**Rating:**_T_

**Authors Note:** _This idea just popped into my head, so please review and tell me on your thoughts I might make into a story depends on what reviews I get.  
_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing just a story line. Also I give credit to Bass hunter because hes lyrics are totally fab and they go with the story._

_Jenny Humphrey's only ever wanted him he smiles at her but she wants more then his smile she wants him, but he's in love with Vanessa who's everything shes not._

* * *

**All I ever wanted Lyrics By Basshunter**

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling (smilin')  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

(drum and bass)

I'm so alone  
here on my own  
and I am waiting for you to come  
[ Find more Lyrics on /KXGl ]  
I want to be  
a part of you  
think of all the things we could do

And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
you are the one, you're in my eyes  
all I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted  
was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted  
was you and me

(are you ready)

All I ever wanted  
was to see you smiling  
all I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
oh baby why don't you see  
that all I ever wanted was you and me

* * *

Jenny's POV

I'm a freshman who's madly in love with a senior, I know what your all thinking ''How can you be in love with someone who's 2 years older'' But you don't understand the feeling he gives me, the warm feeling that makes you smile every time hes around you that you get all hot and sweaty. I hang around with Blair Waldorf and all her friends yes there popular so he should like me but does he? nope he sure doesn't, and people think hanging around with Blair is fun being popular is a wonderful feeling, but its not really because I think I would get treated the same as that normal girl Jenny, and I still get left out while hanging around with them and you get all these popular boys going up to them flirting and that but not me no I get ignored and then I see Nate one of them who hangs with them in the corner and I see him smile at me the only one who actually does that, but then I look to the left next to him and there she is. Vanessa he's girlfriend, she's not exactly pretty but she must be special because he's with her, to be honest me and her don't really get along its probably because she See's him talking to me sometimes like the other day when we was walking to school.

''Jenny, Hey'' Nate said walking with me towads school.

''Oh hey Nate'' I smiled at him god there he goes again with that Witty handsome smile.

''So your at school earlier I normally don't get catch you here this quick'' I tell him.

''Well my mom made me get up early today, besides she needed to be somewhere''

''Oh I no what you mean, my dad makes me get up really earlier all the time'' I laughed he soon joined in.

''Same with my mom'' He told me.

''Wow you look different today'' Which it was true what I tell him because he's hairs been cut not that its never cut just it look good.

''Ive done nothing with it'' He tells me.

''Oh well not in a bad way, I think it looks nice'' I smile at him.

''Thanks'' And that's when Vanessa walks towards him and I walk off from him going in my own direction while he starts to kiss Vanessa, how it makes me envy her in alot of ways.

You know for months we would do the same sort of things over and over having our little conversations that was while Vanessa wasn't around, but I finally realised one day when I was walking passed him while he was with Vanessa that he never says hi to me while he's with her I realised that I'm a fool he doesn't like me at all he was just being friendly, and that's all it would be, because I'm Jenny Humphrey he's Nate Archibald and he already has a girlfriend, it's wrong liking someone while there with someone already and I finally get it as you realise sooner or later there are plenty of other boys out there that are single, who are just like myself want to be loved.

Now I go in school, dressed up in my best clothes, and do myself up not glancing at him not at all but winking at the cuties in the other corner.

* * *

_So I know It's not very long one shot but it wasn't supposed to be this was sort of based on the situation around me, so Please review tell me your thoughts._


End file.
